<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chance to Be Brave by TheAngelofFate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551026">A Chance to Be Brave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate'>TheAngelofFate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Brotherhood, Gen, Good Peter Pettigrew, Hugs, James Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), No Slash, Peter gets a second chance, Peter is remorseful, Redemption, Remus is supportive, Sirius feels guilty, Tears, Young Peter Pettigrew, and Lily is kind, brothers by bond not by blood, just good ol' friendship, no wolfstar, remorseful Peter, remus and sirius are simply friends here, sorry not sorry wolfstar shippers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having finally decided to think for himself for once, having finally been given a choice to choose between being a coward or being brave. Having done the first worth while thing in his life, Peter, is miraculously, given a second chance to set things right. </p><p>For him and his friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter, Peter Pettigrew &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black &amp; Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is something that I started to write years ago but either I forgot about it or I just lost interest in it, and I forgot about it's existence entirely. I wrote a total of two chapters for it before it just was left to collect dust in my document folder.</p><p>And since the concept has always fascinated me, I decided to, at least post the first two chapters here, and see how they do before I even try to write for more. I don't even remember what my original concept for this was, it's been so long. </p><p>This story, like my last HP story I posted may not be any good, but meh... I'll post it regardless.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his darkest moments, Peter Pettigrew regretted everything. His cowardliness, his weakness, his betrayal of his lifelong friends, yes even someone as horrible as him, regretted it all. The thoughts, his actions always consumed him when he was ill —which happened quite often for he was a naturally ill child— when he was of absolutely no use to his Master because he could hardly stand and be of aid, when his Master would curse him, berate him, "Pathetic, Wormtail, as you always been..." and locked Peter up in a room as to not contaminate their other followers.</p><p>In those isolated times, sick with chills and feverish, he remembered.</p><p>He remembered the times growing up in Hogwarts, where his friends took care of him, they stayed by his side when his fever had him bedridden in the Hospital Wing or trail all the way to St Mungo's if it got worse then Madam Pomfrey could handle. They'd stay with him, while gently coaxing him to try and eat the food there no matter how awful it was. Just as they had done for Remus after the full moon, they were there for him. And when he would get worse, when the fever wouldn't let up and continued to spike, they showed genuine concern for him, whereas his master showed nothing but anger and contempt.</p><p>And Peter thought all that, in those moments where he was pale, white as a ghost and delusional. And those would be the only times where he would ever show genuine remorse for his actions, for the single choice that cost him his life and freedom, that cost him his former friends lives.</p><p>But like all things, Peter was wrong about that such thing too, for now as he held the Boy Who Lived in a death grip, as he prepared to choke the life out of him in favor to his Master, did he then, for the first time in a <em>very</em> long time, he saw the little baby Lily had let him hold all those years ago. In that moment, Peter looked— really looked at that young and innocent face, and saw James, he looked into those big eyes and saw Lily and Wormtail hesitated because this was the first time in so very long that he was looking at Harry and saw an actual person.</p><p>So he didn't kill him, and doing so shocked even him because he didn't know that he <em>still</em> had that side of him, that side of him that still allowed him to choose what he wanted, instead of blindly following orders from a man he feared so deeply. So he choose, and he choose not to kill Harry, and for one fleeting moment Wormtail felt like he finally did something right with his pathetic life, for one single second he felt free of his cowardliness, then to his horror— his hand, the very one his Master gave him, turned against him.</p><p>And there was nothing he could do about it, the silver hand squeezed his throat, constricting his airway and left him gasping and choking, his vision started to fail him as he felt himself slipping away, and faintly he saw Harry and the Weasley boy trying to save him, <em>him</em> of all people. After everything he's done, all the pain he's caused and lives he's ruined, James and Lily's son was still trying to save him.</p><p>And in what little time he had left, Peter Pettigrew couldn't help but flashback to happier times and he mourned for the life he once had, for the friends that he loved and the ones that loved him unconditionally in return and saw a brother in him, saw <em>something</em> in him that he never saw himself and hated himself the <em>much more </em>for what he was, a coward, a <em>worm</em>, <strong><em>a rat</em></strong>. And for what he did to them, his friends... his <em>family</em>, out of his own fear and cowardice of dying.</p><p>Tears sprung to his eyes and fell down his face, a mixture of asphyxiation or remorse, he couldn't tell. It crashed into him in waves and he couldn't help but dry heave from lack of air, they tore at his throat and he shook from the intense pain, his head hit the floor with a <em>thump</em>, dizzy and just wished it would all just <strong><em>stop</em></strong>.</p><p>His vision whitened and everything ceased. And he knew, right then, that he was no longer alive. But Peter had no motivation to move, then suddenly Wormtail felt fingers comb through his hair, he jerked, caught completely off guard, but falling back against thing that wasn't the floor. "Petey."</p><p>His breathe hitched in his throat at the voice. With much effort, he looked up and saw the face of Lily Evans.</p><p>"L-Lily?" He stammered, confused and emotional. Because this has never happened before.</p><p>"Oh Petey." Lily's voice was as gentle and comforting as it was all those years ago. "You don't deserve any of this." He looked into her green eyes and saw love, saw concern and forgiveness. Tears sprung to his eyes, because after all that he did, Lily wasn't angry with him. But then he realized that this wasn't real, it couldn't be real. For his own sanity, it couldn't.</p><p>She wasn't real, an illusion, that was all she was. Created merely by the fact that he was dying.</p><p>"A-A-Actually..." He croaked out, his voice still raw from his dry heaves. "This is exactly what I deserve."</p><p>She smiled at him and continued to run her fingers through his hair. "No, not you, Petey."</p><p>He bit his lower lip and cried. "Of course, I do! I <em>killed</em> you, Lily! I sold you and James out at the fear of my own death! I made Harry an orphan! I blamed it all on Sirius and he paid for my crimes! If James were here, he would agree!"</p><p>"On the contrary, Wormtail. I don't."</p><p>And there stood James, standing over him, round glasses, messy hair and all. Peter felt like he couldn't breathe as he stared at the man that was once his best friend. "J-<em>James</em>."</p><p>James smiled at him, "Hey Peter."</p><p>"W-Why? Why are you both not <em>furious</em>, after all I did to the both of you, to Harry, Sirius, and Remus? I don't deserve such forgiveness."</p><p>James sighed and knelt to him, looking him in the eyes. "I'm going to be completely honest with you, Pete. Had you done this when we were growing up, I <em>would</em> have. In a heartbeat, I would have even killed you, like Sirius was going too. Hell, I won't deny that I was afterwards when Lily met me on the other side."</p><p>Peter flinched and looked away from them both. Only for his attention to be brought right back up to James, when the man's hand fell to his shoulder, and squeezed it gently. "<em>But</em> that was years ago, Wormtail. And I've come to understand that, as horrible and <em>hurtful</em> as your betrayal was, I understand why you did it."</p><p>Lily patted his back, soothingly. "For you, Peter, of the four of you, you've <em>always</em> been the most sensitive, the most emotional, you followed them everywhere, you did whatever they wanted mainly because you were scared they'd abandon you like so many others have done?"</p><p>Peter stared at Lily, transfixed. How had she known that? Not even the most important woman in his life, his mother, knew that, slowly, he nodded. The fear of being abandoned had always been his greatest fear, ending up alone, as scared and cowardly as he was, terrified him. "No one had any respect or confidence in you and you were scared of being all alone, like you were before." Peter continue to gaze at her; her long red hair made her look like an angel.</p><p>"And when it comes to your betrayal Lily and I also understand that too because everyone fears dying at one point, mostly children and teenagers. Hell, I even remember running to my mother, at seven years old, in tears saying how I didn't want to die, that I was petrified as I clung to her and cried. And she told me that that wouldn't happen until a very very long time. So you fearing your own death, Wormtail, you fearing exactly where you'll end up, I understand why you sold us out."</p><p>Tears cascaded down his face. "But I'm a <em>coward</em>. I truly don't deserve your kindness. If <em>Sirius</em> were here, he would agree that you both are being too kind and too easily forgiving."</p><p>James grinned at him, eyes still full of hurt, but forgiveness all the same. "All that may be true, but you have it nonetheless. And Sirius, has always been a very bitter person, a very short-tempered person, he can hold a grudge for months, <em>years</em> at a time. But none of us blamed him for that because of the life he lived at home with his <em>abusive</em> parents. But I'm sure with time, with a talking from Lily and I, and proof that you're <em>sorry</em> that Sirius and even Remus would come to forgive you." Peter felt James squeeze his shoulder, comforting, once again.</p><p>"You really shouldn't have been a part of all this, this war after we graduated, you as frightened as you always were about war and fighting and death. You should have just gone somewhere away from it all with your mum. But Sirius, Remus and I practically <em>made</em> you, because the three of us just didn't see ourselves as the <em>Mauraders</em> with our Wormtail. Even after Lily and I got married, where we could have had our own lives, none of us could let you go because we were afraid, feared that without us, something would happen to you." James laughed then, sadly, "I guess we didn't have that much confidence in you either, brother. I'm sorry."</p><p>At those words, at the fact that James Potter was apologizing to him, to someone that was a horrible person and not worthy of such forgiveness, the dam broke and so did Peter. "J-J-James! L-L-Lily! I am sorry! I'm so sorry!" He sobbed out, ragged and broken, he bowed his head in his anguish and sorrow. Distantly, he felt warmth wrap around him and he cried all the harder knowing that they were wrapping him in a ghostly embrace. "I-It doesn't matter n-now! I've done so much wrong, made so many mis-mistakes that where I'm going, where I'll end up, I can't be with you both or Sirius. This is my punishment."</p><p>"It doesn't have to be, Petey." Lily stated, gently, a smile on her face. "There is another way."</p><p>But then abruptly, they vanished. "N-No.." He choked out, his already broken heart, breaking even more as he reached out in a panicked search for the pair of them. "Pleas-Please, don't leave me, I'm <em>sorry</em>. James! Lily! Sirius! Remus! <strong><em>Please</em></strong>, I wish I could make it right, I'm so sorry, please don't <em>leave</em> me!"</p><p>And as he sobbed out towards the friends he betrayed; his world went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah this is the first chapter, and while I know that others would argue and say that Lily and James would never forgive Peter for what he did because it was awful and such a huge betrayal to not only them but to Remus and Sirius as well. And while I think that's a high possibility, especially for James, I also think that with enough time, the hurt they left would've ebbed away. Forgiveness after all, takes a deeper kind of strength to show and even more difficult to mean.</p><p>Anywoo, a penny for you're thoughts? If this part does well unlike my last story, then I'll post the next one and if that one does well, I'll think about attempting to finish this story. </p><p>Feedback are always welcomed and appreciated down below and I hope to see you all next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>{Hogwarts, year 1975.} </em>
</p><p>The Marauders have always considered themselves the best group in school, even though no one knew about said namesake they held themselves in high regard for being the best prankster and naturals for causing mischief.</p><p> James Potter, who was the unsaid leader of the group got the most enjoyment from the mayhem he caused towards his fellow classmates, giving the teachers headaches was just a bonus. His second in command was Sirius Black, who equally loved causing chaos wherever he went, and snogging a few girls along the way never hurt anyone either, wrecking destruction so as to not have homework was also an added plus.</p><p>Now their personal brains of most of their elaborate pranks and peacemakers was Remus Lupin, now putting his "<em>furry little problem</em>" aside he was the most logical of the four of them, he got his school assignments done on time and was a natural at being a model student, but that didn't love engaging in pranks like the rest of them, he was just more discreet about it.</p><p>And then there was Peter Pettigrew….</p><p>Oh Peter.</p><p>Unlike the rest of them Peter really didn't <em>have</em> any defining features or talents about himself like the rest of them did, at least not any they could visibly see with their own eyes, and Peter wasn't one for keeping secrets about himself either. He went along with causing havoc and enjoyed it as well and even gave his own rare good ideas here and there, but other than that... he was just sort of <em>there</em>. As emotional support more then anything, seeing as that boy was <em>very</em> emotional, crying seemed to come to Peter as naturally as breathing did, most especially during the moments where he was ill.</p><p>They’d tease him, naturally as mates did. But when it came to bravery, to standing up for himself, it was safe to say that Peter didn’t have a single backbone in his body, in fact, there was a guarantee that had he not have a single friend like James, Sirius and Remus, Peter would have surely been picked on by the other students. But regardless, they accepted him just the way he was, flaws and all.</p><p>Because that's just what brothers did.</p><p>"I think that is your best prank yet, Mr. Prongs."</p><p>James let a genuine grin grace his features. "Why thank you, Mr. Padfoot. But <em>really</em>, you should be thanking Mr. Moony, this magnificent idea was his."</p><p>"Really, Prongs." Remus said not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading. "Dyeing Severus' hair purple really isn’t anything difficult or new, we've done that before."</p><p>Sirius pats Remus on the back, hard enough that he almost drops his book into the lake by the Beech tree they were resting by. "Aw, why do you have to ruin our fun, Moony? That prank is a classic and will <em>never</em> get boring, just take the compliment."</p><p>Remus, glared at Padfoot but it had no real heat to it, "Fine. Mr. Moony accepts the compliment from Mr. Prongs and thanks him." He declared as he held up his hand, an invitation for a high five.</p><p>James laughed, and happily returned the motion, " Mr. Prongs accepts the thanks and says you're welcome to his fellow Marauder."</p><p>"Speaking of which," Sirius stated as he looked around Grounds, "Aren't we missing our fourth member? The one that cries a lot."</p><p>"Padfoot, be nice." Remus chided him, sternly.</p><p>Sirius held up his hands in defense.</p><p>"You seem to be right, mate." James stated as he too, looked around for their smallest member. "Where <em>is</em> Peter? Muggle Art with Professor Elphicc is the only class he doesn't have with us, in fact, he should have gotten out before us, right Remus?"</p><p>Remus nodded at said question and was now just as equally confused as to where their Wormtail was, while Sirius scoffed slightly, "<em>Art</em> of all the extra subjects Peter could take—"</p><p>"Padfoot!" Remus's voice came out stern yet again.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"<em>Be nice</em>, Sirius. Honestly."</p><p>Before Sirius could give his own annoyed retort towards Remus, a voice called to them.</p><p>"Potter! Black! Lupin!" She barked at them, catching them all off guard as they looked and saw that Professor McGonagall was making their way towards them, the three of them all stood up then, deciding to meet her halfway.</p><p>"Is there something wrong, Professor?" Remus asked calm and politely as always.</p><p>"If this is about Snivellus' hair, Professor. I can assure you; I take full responsibility." Sirius announced, raising his hand, choosing to take the fall for his fellow Marauders, immediately.</p><p>“I helped, Professor.” James said standing shoulder to shoulder with Sirius, a grin on his face.</p><p>McGonagall simply shook her head and motioned them to follow her. "My asking of you three to come with me has nothing to do with what you did to Snape's hair, Black.” She stopped and turned around to face Sirius. “<em>Although</em>, we shall be discussing detention later.”</p><p>Sirius nodded, shrugging his shoulders, not bothered in the slightest for getting detention.</p><p>“This is about something else." She stopped then and turned back around to face them. Her face looked grim and her eyes showed concern. And that was all James needed to see to be immediately worried.</p><p>"Professor?" He asked, curiously.</p><p>"It seems, that for some unknown reason, while Mr. Pettigrew was in his Art class with Professor Elphicc, he suddenly ceased and collapsed." Then everything seemed to stop. James, Sirius, and Remus let out simultaneous gasps of utter shock, as they stared wide eyed at their Professor.</p><p>"But... how... <em>not</em> Peter." James' voice was dripping with confusion and worry, he couldn't comprehend the words he just heard, because even when he got sick Peter always would let them know, or they would always be with him when he needed to go to the Hospital Wing, but to find out their Professor... something like this never happened to them, least of all to Peter.</p><p>"Is he sick again?" Sirius' own voice shook with the impact from that news, like an earthquake erupted with inside his own head and the jolt of it left him guilty for his words before. He always teased Peter, but he never meant any of it, brothers made fun of one another, that's just how they were.</p><p>"Is he alright, Professor?" Remus inquired, once again being the tranquil and calm of the three, stepping forward, asking politely, but the concern still evident in his eyes and in his tone.</p><p>"He is currently in the Hospital Wing, being treated by Madam Pomfrey. From what she can determine as of now before I left to fetch the three of you, doesn't need to go to just yet." McGonagall answered, calmly, but tiredly.</p><p>"Can— Can he have visitors?"</p><p>Their Professor stepped out of the way and motioned them forward, "You three know the way to the Hospital Wing."</p><p>And with that, they took off running.</p><p>Upon arriving to their destination, James, Sirius and Remus found that Peter already had a visitor, Lily, whom was sitting by his bedside and holding his hand.</p><p>James, upon seeing her, skidded to a stop. "Evans?"</p><p>"Potter, I was wondering when you were coming." The tone of her voice sounded tired, just as McGonagall had. James –despite the reason why he was there— couldn't help but smile at her, and in any normal circumstance, he would have done his usual attempt to woo her.</p><p>But his hazel eyes laid on Peter moments later, laying on the soft medical bed, unconscious.</p><p>Never has he seen Wormtail look so discolored before, it was a sickeningly purple and pale blue, almost as if Peter had choked on something and almost stopped breathing. He looked to Sirius and Remus, who must have noticed the coloration of their friends’ skin as well for they had equal amounts of realization and worry on their features.</p><p>What had happened to their Wormtail?</p><p>Quietly, James pulled up a chair, Moony and Padfoot doing the same.</p><p>"How... How is he?" Remus asked, as the werewolf moved a bit closer and saw that if it wasn't for the small rise and fall of his chest, that Wormtail would almost look dead, and James shuttered at the thought.</p><p>Lily inhaled a deep breath and for a moment, James saw some hesitation. "He's... He's fine, <em>alive</em>, I mean." Gently, she pointed to the bandaged wrapped around Peter's head. "He hit his head when he fell, hit it on the corner of the table—" She stopped then and that’s when James wondered something else.</p><p>"How did you know that he was here? He asked, confused on how she had got here before the rest of them.</p><p>"We both take Muggle Art, we sit right next to each other. And he's helped me out a lot when it comes to painting or drawing. Although, I'm not as good as he is." James watched as Lily paused and look at Peter, a sad smile on her face. "And he's <em>really</em> good at it, did you know that?" The tone of her voice sounds admiring, respectful.</p><p>James swallowed and gazed his sleeping friend, no... he had no idea. "We hadn't.." He turned to Sirius who mirrored his expression of shock. Remus, on the other hand, let out a sigh and nodded, indicating that among the three of them, he was the only one who bothered to know about Peter's art talent. And for some reason that made him feel even worse. "I-I didn't you and Peter were so close." Because it was true, he had no idea at all that Peter and Lily had shared a class, let alone talked to one another without James’ constant presence.</p><p>And Wormtail never said anything about talking to her to any of them either.</p><p>Lily scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Of course, you didn't. You never pay attention to anything he does."</p><p>"Evans—" He began but was quickly cut off.</p><p>"You and Sirius always tease him!"</p><p>"No, we don't—"</p><p>Then a small groan sounded out throughout the room. The expression on Lily's face instantly went from angry too surprise, then finally to concern as she whipped around and face Peter, who's face was contorted into a grimace as he breathed out, shallowly.</p><p>"Petey?" She inquired, gently.</p><p>And James blinked at the nickname.</p><p><em>Petey?</em> He thought, had the two of them really been <em>that</em> close?</p><p>"Peter, how are you feeling?"</p><p>Remus stepped forward as well, "Wormtail?"</p><p>But Peter seemed to either not be paying attention to any of their questions or he simply could not hear them. Then when Wormtail tried to inhale a breath, he jerked upward and starting coughing, they were deep violent coughs that made his tiny body quake from the intensity.</p><p>"Easy, mate. <em>Breathe</em>. Don't overdue it." Sirius said, his voice uncharacteristically gentle and soft. "We're here for you." Beside him, James and Remus nodded. And slowly, ever so slowly, Peter opened his eyes, and looked at the four of them.</p><p>And screamed.</p><p>The sound was so shocking, so bloodcurdling that it left all of them frozen to the spot, even when Peter scrambled out of bed and headed to the nearest corner, the three of them were slow to respond and couldn't stop him. "NO! NO! DEMONS!" Peter yelled, his back against the stone wall, hands pressed against either corners. He frantically looked about the room, he’s wide and terrified. "NO!? W-WHAT'S GOING ON! I-I—!" They all stared at the boy, too shocked to comprehend what was happening.</p><p>Then Lily, stepped forward towards Peter. Slowly, she extended her hand. "Petey, it's okay. It's me, Lily."</p><p>At Lily's words, Peter's head jerked around to face her, but the chaotic storm within Wormtail's eyes didn't seem to lesson, in fact, it only got <em>worse</em>. Because then Peter cried out and the windows around the Hospital Wing visibly shook.</p><p>"GET AWAY!" He screamed, brokenly. "<em>LIAR</em>!"</p><p>Lily froze, eyes wide with shock and hurt.</p><p>“What the devil is going on here!?" A voice asked loudly and the three helpless fourth years turned to see Madam Pomfrey, standing there, looking rather confused and angry at them. Then her eyes took in Peter's demeanor, his saw the state of terror he was in and she became instantly calm. "Mr. Pettigrew, back to bed with you." Her voice was professional as all nurses do when they are caring for a patient, they all watched as Peter made no attempt at moving, he just continued to stare around the room, fearfully.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey sighed and took out her wand, getting ready to put Peter under again for his own safety.</p><p>"No... NO! YOU ALL HATE ME!"</p><p>The glass windows shattered.</p><p>They all screamed, diving to the floor, covering their heads with their arms.</p><p>"Y-YOU ALL HATE ME! AND— I DESERVE IT! I—!"</p><p>And as the glass fell around them Remus witnessed Peter grasping his head, pulling at the short strands of hair, wincing from the pain every so often. And with the rare perks of having werewolf hearing, Moony was able to hear the murmuring within all the mayhem. "Nooo, <em>nooo</em>! Why am I... seeing  this? This is a <em>lie</em>! Everything is— m-my punishment, that's it... I <em>deserve</em> this." Then to his horror, they all witness Peter bring his wand straight to his temple looking manic and desperate. "I deserve this for being so <strong><em>horrible</em></strong>! S-Such a mistake that I am— am being forced to see what I lost!?" </p><p>And Remus not knew not what Peter was talking about, perhaps it was the delusions of his condition, perhaps it was something internal, either way Remus would <em>not</em> allow their friend to talk about himself like that.</p><p>Standing up, Remus Lupin, inch by inch, made his way over to him. "Peter." He said tenderly, cautiously knowing full well that one wrong move and Peter's instability could cause another magic outburst, "It's alright, Wormtail. It's Remus," Determined to reach the boy and pull him back from the depths of his illusions and low self-worth.</p><p>To his left and right, Remus saw James and Sirius stand by his side.</p><p>"James and Sirius are here too, we're your friends, remember?"</p><p>"Your <em>best</em> friends." Sirius added quickly, looking just as on edge as the rest of them.</p><p>And for the first time since he woke, Peter looked at them, <em>really</em> looked at them. Fear and sadness still blazing within his eyes, but there was something else there, <em>hope</em>. A desperate kind of hope that someone would cling to and never let go. And Remus, in another situation would question this, wonder why Peter was like this, but now was not the time. If hope was what Peter craved, then hope is what he was going to get.</p><p>"R-Remus?" He stuttered, his body shaking. "S-Sirius? J-James?" They all smiled at him, pretending as if nothing was wrong as they all held their breathes.</p><p>Then thick tears welled up in Wormtail’s eyes, a choked cry escaped his lips before he took a small step before the, then his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, sobbing. Remus, naturally, acted quickly, he wasted no time in enveloping Peter in a tight hug, James joined seconds after, followed by Sirius who managed to embrace all three at once. "I-I-I'm sor-sorry! Please... Don't hate me... I—"</p><p>"It's alright, Peter." Remus soothed, he gripped the back of Peter's robes, and seconds before he closed his eyes, he saw Lily walked up behind Peter. "It's alright."</p><p>"<em>Shhhh</em>, Petey..." She whispered, kindly, as she did her best to hug him and stroked his hair at the same time.</p><p>"Whatever's going on, we are here for you." James spoke out, his voice steady, comforting.</p><p>"We've always been, Wormtail." Sirius uttered, his voice thick with emotion and guilt.</p><p>For ten solid minutes, Messrs Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Lily Evans embraced their best friend Wormtail, until the fifteen-year-old passed out from exhaustion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is the second chapter and where I evidently stopped writing for this concept at this point. </p><p>I do remember that this one was my favorite of the two, seeing as I just really enjoyed writing for James, Sirius and Remus, I feel like, with the books as a guide that though Peter was their friend, James and Sirius (especially Sirius) made fun of him, while Remus being the more mature friend, would chastise them and be like that tired mother figure telling her kids to stop teasing the other. </p><p>I also really love the idea of Peter being good at art, like drawing and painting, or just having some type of talent, I love the idea of him actually being good at something other then just a kind of fourth wheel with no personality. So I wrote him at being great at art, and that he and Lily share a love for that subject. And that James and Sirius had no Idea that Peter was good at it. While Remus is like the only one of them that bothers to even know more of Peter, because he wants to be a supportive friend. </p><p>Like always, Feedback are always welcomed and appreciated down below and I hope to see you all next time if I decide to update this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>